The Darkest Day
'The Darkest Day '''is written by Aniju Aura. It may contain some violence and language. Read at your own risk! Summary The Darkest Day follows the story line of a group none-native creatures that comes to Equestia seeking to dominate and rule. The throne has been usurped and there is a new king. The Elements of Harmony are useless against the new dark forces and there is only a legend that can save everypony but only one knows of it and he isn't anywhere to be seen. This story is a work in progress. Characters A list of all characters featured in thsi story OC's '''Goodies '(The Good Guys) Aniju Aura - A Unicorn, has jet packs on her back allowing her to fly Dante Royal - A Pegasus Carrie - An Earth Pony Brindles - An Earth Pony that lives in the mountains before the Evergreen Forest Daisy Button - A Pegasus that works as a Florist in Ponyville Double Helix - An Earth Pony 'Badies '(Villains) Olly Mc'PeaceGlare - Equestia's new King, an Alicorn Jasper JaXX - A Dark Alicorn, one of Olly's subortinates Monkulus Phantom - A Dark Alicorn with bat wings, one of Olly's subortinates 'Others '(Secondary and background ponies) Rith The Awakener - An Alicorn takes the form of Lucky Star Snap Shot - A teenage Unicorn photographer who lives Ponyville Greenwing - A Pegasus pony with a green coat and man Canon Characters Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and all the My Little Pony Crew. Oh and Derpy Hooves of course! The Day the Sun Fell It was Summer Sun Celebration Day and every pony who was some pony gathered at Canterlot to witness The Sun Princess raise the bright circle into the sky. It was just before dawn when Princess Celestia flew gracefully into the sky, witht he sun following behind her. The pony folk below oohed and awed in wonder and amazement. When the Sun was part way up, two black coment like clouds dashed it from both sides leaving a trail of smoke in their wake. From the smoke, two dark Alicorns emerged, one with bat-like wings and a slightly curved horn at the tip. The other had feathered wings and red streaks in his mane. The two Alicorns flew around Celestia laughing and taunting her. "Hey there Princess," The male Alicorn taunted. "I like you're crown. Thing I might take it!" "Oh you be Princess Jasper?" The other bat-winged Alicorn said with a laugh. "I be the prettiest in all the land!" A group of royal guards flew into the sky after the dark alicorns. Jasper flew circles around the guards using his magic to creat a cloud of smoke. Monkulus, the female Alicorn with bat wings, flew low towards the crowd. The Unicorns, Pegasus and Earth Ponies scrathered below screaming in terror. Princess Celestia had enough. She began to use her magical powers to raise the sun but it defied her. "What is this?" she explaimed in suprised. She turned around to see The Sun with two pinprick eyes and a grin smiling back at her. "You can not control me Princess," The Sun said back. Small orbs bursted from the outerlayer of The Sun. Celestia used her magic to keep them away from her but the glowng orbs flew down towards Canterlot and across Equestria. Some of the ponies up fronts were froze in fear staring into The Sun's eyes. When the orbs touched them, white liquid started to cover their bodies from the point where the orbs made contact. The white liquid engulf their bodies and became a solid outerlayer much like an exoskeleton. Under the hypnosis The Sun they began to turn on their own pony kind. "That's it obey me!" The Sun said in a loud creepy voice. "Obey your new King!" "No, you will no harm my subjects!" Princess Celestia yelled. The Sun grinned then tranformed into a smaller shape. His body became more pony like with feathered wings, a horn and even four hooves. His body became white with a fancy suit. His eyes still glowed and his hair waved in the wind as if on fire. "I am Olly your new King! You King of Equestria!" "Not while I am still around," Celestia hissed. Olly flew around the Princess laughing. Celestia fired a few shot of magic at him but he deflected them effortlessly. He was The Sun after all. "Princess!" came a fimiliar voice from below. "Twilight! Look out!" Celestia warned. The Princess's Faitful Student was in the crowd, fighting against the current of ponies fleeing. Jasper flew down after driving off the guard. Twilight summoned her magic to teleport herself away from him. With Twilight scared off Jasper and Monkulus flew around with a trail of smokey behind them. "Where do you think you're going Sparkle?" Jasper flew after Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Reacting quickly Applejack kicked a few apples towards Twilight pursuer. Jasper twisted in mid-air out of the way. Above them the Sun Princess and the Sun were battling it out. "Princess, it is time for you to step down and allow a King to rule!" Olly said. Olly and Celestia locked horns. In close contact, Olly's eyes began to glow again. Luckically for Celestia, her hair prevented her full sight from Olly's mezmorizing eyes, however he only needed one eye to hypnotize a pony. Olly bucked back releasing several growing orbs. Celestia, having witness the effect of these orbs before, flew back blasting the orbs with her magic. The orbs shathered apart leaving Olly irritated. "Fine then Princess," he said. " If that is how you want it!" Olly flew higher up, opening his wings to their full extent. He lifted his head, his body began to glow bright as the sun. He flapped his wings, aimed his head down towards Celestia and blasted a large amount of bright light and engery toward the Princess in a massive solar flare. Celestia was blown back out of the sky, she fell down, wings and fur charred, towards the ground. Olly flapped his wings in victory. "I am the Sun! I am your King!" "All hail the King!" Monkulus yelled as she flew around. "Long live the King!" Jasper yelled as well while dispatching the last of the guard. Olly released a few more glowling orbs to gather the last of the ponies under his rule. His victory was cut short when he heard a voice from his side. Olly turned and eyed the second Princess, the Princess of the Night. "You still have to deal with me!" "Oh I thought you only came out at night," Olly joked. "What make you think you can defeat me when your older sister failed? I am The Sun! You are just a Moon Pony, you only shine bright because of my radiance. You're orbit is subjected to the earth, while the planet is under my rule." Luna attacked Olly firing her magic at him. Olly once again deflected it with burning whips made of fire and light like solar flares around at the younger princess. Jasper and Monkulus flew around the two creating a hurrican cloud. Olly made it to the center of the storm. "Little Princess, your moon only shines because it reflects the light of the sun." Olly grabbed Luna by the hooves. "Now stop leeking off of someone else's power!" Olly swung Luna around before letting her go. The forces caused Luna to flew off uncontrolably. Olly aimed his horn and launched another solar flare towards the Night Princess. On the edge of the Everfree Forest under a great old tree with narly roots and branches that hung with a limp, a flash of light flickered in the hole at the truck. Voices and footsteps could be heard echoing within the tree. Finally a white Unicorn mare emerged following by a red Pegasus stallion. The female shook the dust from her coat as she stepped out. "Oooh look Aniju! I'm a ponah!" "You're a Pegasus Dante, look you got wings." Dante looked to his sides and gave his wings a flap. A delighted expression grew on his face. With that he started jumping around flapping his wings. His unicorn companion with the two different colored eyes smiled as she watched him. "Come on Dante, we have a mission to delt with," she reminded him. The Red Pegasus smiled back folding his wings beside his body. The two walked off towards the land of ponies. Chapter 2 Category:Fan-Fiction Stories